


tough guys

by awesomedickbro



Category: Reservoir Dogs (1992)
Genre: M/M, Sex, guys being dudes, jockstrap, very brief injury mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:34:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23936923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awesomedickbro/pseuds/awesomedickbro
Summary: larry gets freddy a gift :)check out this artwork if you like this! its not mine, but it was my prompt and it looks greathttps://anticmiscellaney.tumblr.com/post/616898510421426176/idk-if-too-nsfw-but-freddie-in-a-jockstrap-up-to
Relationships: Mr. Orange/Mr. White (Reservoir Dogs)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 60





	tough guys

**Author's Note:**

> writing attempt number 2! the quality of writing is rlly good for this pairing so i was a little intimidated. this was also my first time writing about sex and i didn’t think i’d be as uncomfortable as i was. i wrote this over a couple of days so the flow/style changes a little throughout. please read the end notes!

larry and freddy were on the couch in larry’s shitty motel room, larry sitting with his arm around freddy, who was curled up with his knees up by his chest. the goonies was buzzing on the tv.

freddy was wearing just his hulk boxers and a faded band tshirt, deciding not to get changed that morning. larry took a far more dignified, albeit formal approach to their lazy morning and was wearing dark jeans and another white tshirt.

freddy leaned back into larry's arm, cracking something about how turning real estate into a golf course can’t be that profitable, especially in seattle. larry's arm tightened around him, moving from the back of the couch to his knee.

“how’d ya get that?”

“hm?” said freddy, looking away from the screen.

“this scar on your knee. i never noticed it before”

“oh that? i had surgery on my knee in my senior year. lacrosse injury”

“i didn’t know it was possible to get injured in lacrosse” and freddy elbowed him.

“shut up. it’s a tough sport. heavy sticks” and he hit a fist into his other palm to demonstrate.

“you a tough guy huh? that what happened? you get a stick to the knee?” larry asked, his thumb gently brushing the curved scar on the side of the kneecap, and freddy looked back at the tv.

“well kinda. i got hit then my leg twisted when i fell. broke the kneecap. it fuckin’ hurt. i got the surgery to fix a ligament and i had to be on crutches for 6 weeks. couldn’t play again”

“that sucks. ya like it? i never played”

“i liked playing but bein’ on the team kinda sucked. just so much practise and the coach was an asshole.” and larry hummed in agreement, most coaches were assholes, still stroking the scar.

freddy continued, obvious that he hadn’t talked about it in a while and all the memories were flooding back. “the uniforms sucked too. i didn’t miss the heavy fuckin’ helmet. or the elbow pads. or the jockstraps. so fuckin’ itchy”

larry laughed “what i wouldn’t pay to see you in a jockstrap” and freddy grinned, eyes still glued to the screen.

“all you’d have to pay is enough for a good one that isn’t itchy. i wouldn’t mind wearin’ that. i just had the cheap shit” his voice a little bitter.

larry squeezed his knee and didn’t press him further, looking away from his face and back to the screen, where josh brolin was flying off the side of a cliff on a kids bike.

when it ended they both stood up and stretched. “go get dressed kiddo, i want lunch an’ i’m not takin’ you out lookin’ like that”

freddy looked down at his outfit in mock offence “what the hell’s wrong with this?”

“i think it’s lovely, but the staff at the taco place might not appreciate it” larry said as he walked over to turn the tv off.

freddy hummed a “fair enough” kind of noise and padded to the bedroom and picked his clothes off the floor, where they had been flung the night before.

a few days later and they were in freddy's apartment, late in the morning again, larry drinking coffee and freddy scarfing down a bowl of cheerios.

they had their traditional back and forth about “how do you eat that sugary junk?” “this is better for you than just drinking coffee in the morning. at least it’s food”. as usual, larry had showered and gotten dressed before freddy was even awake.

larry looked at his watch. “better get a move on. we gotta meet eddie in an hour and you said you wanted to drop off you dry cleaning first”

“oh, yeah” freddy said, and quickly drank the rest of the milk from his bowl and walked to put it in the sink.

larry considered making an affectionate “you’re disgusting” remark but didn’t want to drag them both into bantering when they had to get ready.

larry was getting freddys bag of dry cleaning out of the closet as freddy was searching through his drawers for socks and underwear, yesterdays jeans already in one hand.

larry turned around when he heard a laugh, and saw freddy holding a white jockstrap, his eyebrows raised. “this yours?”

“no, is it not yours?” larry said faux innocently.

“nah, it’s not mine. weird” freddy said, mouth twisting as he tried to keep a straight face.

“yeah that is weird. guess it’s yours now”

“guess so” freddy said, smirking as he walked to the bathroom holding it.

when he got out of the shower and stood by his night stand rolling on his deodorant, larry walked behind him and slipped his hands down the sides of his jeans and put his chin on freddy's shoulder.

“it’s not itchy, is it?” he muttered in his ear.

“no, it’s fine” freddys mouth twisting again as he tried not to give larry the satisfaction of making him smile.

“that’s good” he said and moved back and patted his shoulder. “let’s go kid” and he walked out of the room.

freddy looked over his shoulder and with larry safely out of view, his face broke into a grin.

later, at the warehouse, they were sitting listening to joe drone on about karinas. larry sat at the front, arms folded and paying close attention. or as close attention as he could when he could feel a pair of green eyes on the back of his neck.

freddy was sitting behind him, blowing smoke rings and slouching, not a care in the world. he had one foot pressed to a leg on larry's chair, just so larry could feel his presence. joe and eddie swapped, the latter knowing more about the security systems and started explaining the cases. of course the guys all knew about this, had been ordered to check out the store themselves.

freddy leaned forward from his lazy slouch, resting an elbow in his knee and his chin on his hand. now larry could feel more than eyes on his neck, as the smoke rings broke against his skin. he didn’t need to turn around to know that the kid was holding back a grin.

when joe dismissed them, freddy quickly stood up, chair scraping. larry followed suit, with less urgency, bad the rest of the guys goodbye and followed freddy, who was already walking towards the door after an uninterested “see ya” and a wave to the rest of them, most of them still in their seats.

freddy leaned on the top of the lincoln as he waited for larry to catch up and unlock it.

“you good kid?” larry called over from outside the driver door, to which freddy just raised his eyebrows cryptically and clambered into the passenger seat.

larry glanced over at freddy sitting hunched with his legs spread wide as he drove. a little over the limit, sue him. freddy looked back and his cool, coy act dissolved when he smiled, sharp teeth peaking through.

freddy unlocked his apartment door and held it open for larry, who made a move to walk to the couch but was stopped by a finger pulling him by his back belt loop.

freddy leaned against the shut door and larry twisted around, taking the invitation to crowd him against the door.

“you okay kid?” he muttered, hand on the door above freddy's shoulder, leaning in close.

“i’m good. kinda difficult to concentrate on anything other than takin’ off the underwear a guy picked out for you that morning, though. especially when it’s diggin into the bottom of your ass” and he put his hands on both of larry's shoulders

“i’m pretty sure you picked them out yourself just fine”

“little, uh, subliminal messaging though, right”

“yeah, i’ll accept that” and larry brought his free hand under freddy's chin and kissed him, freddy's arms instantly wrapping around his neck, his mouth opening for the kiss. larry moved his hand from the door to comb freddy's hair back, his hot mouth moving down his jaw.

“you weren’t payin’ attention at the meeting, you’re gonna get in trouble, kid” larry murmured into the skin under freddys ear.

“that’s exactly what i was lookin’ for, old man” freddy said back as the kicked off his shoes.

“that’s good to hear” larry smirked into his neck and he moved his hands to the waistband of freddy's jeans “these comin’ off?”

“yeah” freddy panted, shifting the leather jacket off his shoulders.

larry unbuckled the belt and undid the jeans in what must have been record time, pushing them over freddy's ass. his thumb stroked over of the straps, then he hooked his finger around it and pulled.

“come on, let’s go” he said gruffly and stood back, walking over to the couch, leaving freddy to clumsily step out of his jeans at the door and follow.

larry sat with his legs spread and freddy walked over to stand between them, larry's hands going instantly to his hips. the white jock and white tshirt blended with his pale skin, the only contrast being his big green eyes and pink lips, which he was biting.

“i ever tell you you’re gorgeous?” larry said, then kissing freddy's stomach through his tshirt. freddy's hand went to the sides of larry’s hair, stroking his hairline with his thumbs.

“i think you mighta mentioned it” he mumbled, then moved to straddle larry's lap.

larry kissed him hard, hands pulling his hips in closer. freddy hummed into the kiss, moving his hands to stroke down larry's broad shoulders then back to hold the sides of his neck.

“mm. you smell of my shampoo” freddy muttered.

“yeah?”

“yeah. ‘s nice.” and then after a few seconds of kissing, “like it.”

“then i’ll keep stealin’ it” and larry's hands moved from his hips to his ass, running over his skin and pulling him closer again.

freddy kissed harder, pushing with his chest and lifting off his lap slightly. after a few long, languid moments, freddy broke the kiss and grinned.

“‘m hungry” and he climbed off larry's lap before he realised what was happening.

he walked sideways to the wall his was phone attached to and leaned against it, hip jutted. he dialled a number he had written down next to the phone and grinned over his shoulder as it rang.

the other line picked up and said something larry couldn’t hear.

freddy turned away and answered in his sweetest, politest voice. “hi, i’d like to order a uh, a medium pepperoni” and looking back over his shoulder at larry “and the uh, the medium vegetable one with no mushrooms, please” he said oh so sweet and calm, like his dick wasn’t half hard in the jockstrap given to him by the man he was ordering for.

larry leaned over on the couch, reaching his arm out as far as he could, just enough to let his fingertips brush freddy's bare leg, like a moody toddler reaching for his confiscated toy. freddy gave his address and dropped his hand to brush at larry's fingers.

“okay cool, and how long d’ya think it’ll take?” he asked, shifting his leg closer so that larry wrapped his hand around high up the inside of his thigh, thumb stroking the outside of his leg. freddy was deliberately not making eye contact while larry craned his neck uncomfortably to look at his face.

“at least 15 minutes? no that’s cool, we’re not in a hurry” and he looked away from larry's hand, shifting again to turn away from him.

  
“nah, i get it, we’re far away. worth the wait though. better than the shitty pizza over near here” and he laughed, sticking his ass out slightly. larry hooked his finger around one of the straps and pulled it.

  
“alright, thanks man” he said, and larry let go of the elastic, pinging it against freddy's ass just as the other line hung up.

freddy did a breathy little laugh and he slammed the phone back into its receiver and turned around.

“fuckin’ asshole” larry grumbled, arm still stretched off the end of the couch and neck bent awkwardly. freddy only smirked and walked around to offer him a hand.

“you won’t be complainin’ when your pizza gets here” he said simply, as larry took his hand and stood up.

freddy walked them both to the bedroom and sat on the edge of his bed, plucking at larry's hawaiian shirt when he stood in front of him.

“come on, take this off” he whispered, and larry clawed the shirt over his head, throwing it over his shoulder as he leaned over freddy, pushing him onto his back.

“you’re the fuckin’ gorgeous one” freddy mumbled, running his hands over larry's shoulders and biceps, then pulling him into a kiss which larry returned carefully and deliberate.

“get outta here”

“‘m not goin’ anywhere without you, old man” and freddy wrapped his arms around larry's waist and pulled him down on top of him, larry letting out a surprised gruff noise and smiled.

“we’re gonna fall off the fuckin’ bed here, you get over there” larry nodded at the pillows. freddy scrambled up the bed to lean back on his elbows, watching larry as he got fully undressed and in turn took off his own tshirt.

larry crawled up the bed to sit between freddy's spread legs, running his hands over the top of his thighs.

he suddenly jerked up one of his ankles, freddy gasping at the movement. larry rolled his eyes and took off the white socks freddy had left on, making him giggle.

larry leaned over and kissed freddy again, more passionately this time with a hand at his jaw. freddy arched his back and bent one of his legs, one hand between larry's shoulder blades and one sliding between them towards larrys dick.

he nipped at his lip at the same moment as he grabbed his dick and larry hissed at the warm hand squeezing him.

he broke the kiss and slid his thumb to freddy's bottom lip, enjoying the way his breath caught in his throat as he slipped it into his mouth. “puppy fangs” he noted as he ran his thumb over his sharp bottom teeth, making freddy smile and squeeze his dick again in return.

freddy reached out to grab at his nightstand, shifting so he could reach the lube.

larry took it off him and moved down his body, kissing at his chest, his stomach, and mouthing at his dick through the cotton, freddys leg muscles jumping a little at the sensation. larry leaned back and applied the lube to his fingers, freddy instinctively curling his legs up towards himself as he did.

larry kissed the scar on freddy's knee as he grazed his index knuckle against freddy's hole, then circling it with his wet fingertip. freddy let out a long shuddering breath when he pushed in.

“fuck” he whispered.

“that okay?”

“mm hm” freddy nodded, lips pressed together.

larry slid his finger in and out until freddy whined and pawed at his shoulder, taking it as a sign to add another. he scissored his fingers apart, freddy's back arching off the bed.

he added a third and curled them inside him, freddy letting out a small strangled cry. he reached down and grabbed larry’s wrist.

“please” he whimpered and larry slowly pulled his hand out, wiping it on freddys discarded tshirt.

“you gonna fuck me with this on?” freddy asked, licking his lips, glancing down.

“nah, take it off. i wanna see your dick” larry said as he went to roll on a condom and apply more lube.

freddy smiled and pulled off the jockstrap, pushing it off the edge of the bed and he shuffled into a more comfortable position on his back, his eyes tracking larry's every move.

larry leant down and kissed freddy gently “you want it like this?”

“yeah. please”

“okay sweetheart”, kissing him again when the nickname made freddy's breath catch in his throat.

larry sat on his heels between freddy's legs. he put one hand on his dick and an arm under freddy's hips to pick him up.

freddy did a sharp intake of breath when the head pushed against him, legs curling closer to his chest. his hands scrabbled at the sheets as larry slowly, so slowly, pushed in, grunting when he slid home and freddys ass was nestled in his pelvis on top of his thighs.

freddy's voice pitched when larry pulled him by the legs and shifted above him, leaning forward so an elbow was braced to the side of freddy's head, other hand on the small of his back, getting ready to move. after a few deep breaths freddy nodded and wrapped an arm around his back.

“move please” he said in a tiny, restrained voice. larry started sliding back out again, releasing a breath he didn’t realise he was holding, then quickly slamming back into freddy, making him cry out and grip his shoulder.

he picked up a pace, pulling almost all the way out each time, then driving back in hard, with freddy making little “oh” noises with each thrust. larry kept crashing into him, jaw clenched with the effort, feeling freddy's hot breath on his face whenever he gasped.

freddy arched his back and tried shifting to meet larry's thrusts and feel him deeper, his face changing from blissed out to scrunched up with effort when he began needing more. larry saw and stopped moving to hook his arms under freddy's shoulders and pull him upright so he was sitting on his dick.

when he started moving again, freddy moaned loudly and started bouncing in time. larry gripped his back as he drove up into him, whispering into his neck about how good he felt. freddy had his arms around him, holding the back of larry's head and neck for balance, head tilted back slightly with his lips parted.

freddy wasn’t able to fully concentrate on everything larry was saying to him, but he heard “touch yourself” perfectly clear.

he leaned back, putting a hand on the mattress and moved the other to his dick. larry moved his hands to freddy’s shoulders and sped up, feeling closer now that he could see freddy loosely jacking his dick in time with the thrusts, legs shaking from bouncing, face flushed.

“i’m close baby, i’m gonna cum” larry said, thrusts reaching a lightning speed that freddy could no longer keep up with. he just nodded, eyes half lidded and whined at the speed.

larry felt his orgasm building and took a hand off freddy's shoulder to reach down, pressing it against the edge of freddys stretched rim. his whole body jumped, cumming over his stomach harder than he expected to, and he clenched around larry, sending him over the edge too.

freddy collapsed backwards, shaking slightly, while larry stayed sitting on his heels, head bowed, a whispered “fuck” leaving him as he came down, feeling like he had just been hit by a tidal wave.

he pulled out and lay down next to freddy to catch his breath, and they both stared wide eyed at the ceiling.

freddy's brain started working before larrys, looking at his glowing red alarm clock. he turned to larry and said with a croak “we got 4 minutes”

larry took a couple of seconds to digest the words and then just said “motherfucker”, turning to look at freddy.

he giggled and said “one of us better get dressed, we can’t answer the door lookin’ like this”

“i guess that means i gotta get dressed, right?”, to which freddy just laughed “if you had any intention of getting up, you would have said ‘i’ll get dressed’; your lazy ass wants me to get up”

freddy just smiled wide, and larry grumbled as he sat up and swung his legs off the side of the bed so he could tie off the condom

“fucker, don’t smile at me like that. you know you got me wrapped around your finger, little shit” and freddy swatted him on the back.

“sounds like a ‘you’ problem” he said, stifling a yawn.

larry searched the ground for his underwear before pulling them on and walking to the bathroom to toss the condom and get a wash cloth.

when he came back freddy had two lit cigarettes in his mouth, and he wordlessly passed one to larry when he leant over him to clean his stomach. freddy held up his splayed hand with a grimace and larry wiped that too, before going between freddy's legs.

“you gotta get dressed too kiddo, you can’t eat pizza naked”

“why the hell not?”

“because” and he paused, because he’d never had to explain that to someone before “because some fucking grease will fall off and burn your dick off. also i’m a guest, so it’s good manners”

“you’re not a fuckin’ guest, you’re here 4 nights a week. i’m this close to making you chip in on rent”

and larry flicked him with the wet wash cloth, getting a satisfying “eugh!” noise in response.

they ate their pizza in front of the tv with a 6 pack, both of them drinking enough so that it didn’t matter they’d seen this episode of the A team about 4 times already.

freddy fell asleep with his arms crossed and his head on larrys shoulder, until he got shaken awake with a gruff “it ain’t even 7 yet, you can’t go to sleep”

“what else am i supposed to do, i’m tired” he mumbled sleepily

“lets have a fuckin’ shower and change your sheets. we’re gross. then we’ll watch a movie”

“what movie?” freddy asked, his head still on larrys shoulder

“whichever one you want. as long as it isn’t-“

“star wars, i pick star wars”

“fucks sake kid”

“you get to pick when you pay rent” freddy said through a yawn before he stood up, stretched and walked to the bathroom.

he stuck his head out the door and said “hey, come on, i’m not showerin’ alone” before ducking back in.

larry smiled and followed.

**Author's Note:**

> i’ve never broken a kneecap so i was kinda talking out my ass there. please tell me what you like/don’t like about this so i know what to do next time. i also don’t have any other fandom social media so if you want to give me prompts please do it on here


End file.
